myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiny Toon Adventures IDs
(1990-1998) Nickname: The Tiny Toons Bullseye Logo: We see colorful rings that resembles the Merrie Melodies/Looney Tunes bullseye. At the top we see the words Tiny Toon and Adventures at the bottom. A character appears on the bullseye (which means that the episode has more focus on them) does its signature grin. Here are the followings: *Buster Bunny: Buster appears smiling to the viewers and munches on his carrot. *Babs Bunny: Babs appears does her poses and smiles to the viewers. *Buster and Babs: Buster appears smiling to the viewers until Babs hops up to the bullseye and waves her hands to the viewers. *Plucky Duck: Plucky appears smiling and looks up and down and continues smiling. (Also used at the beginning of the intro for The Plucky Duck Show) *Hamton J. Pig: Hamton peeks out from the bullseye and comes up smiling and waves at the viewers. *Buster Babs Plucky and Hamton: Still drawings of Buster Babs Plucky and Hamton are shown on the bullseye. *Montana Max: Monty appears staring at the viewers in his grouchy way. Logo Variants: *In Journey to the Center of Acme Acres the background zooms out to the bullseye and Buster appears smiling to the viewers. At that moment the background shakes the rings fall down to the ground turning the background to just a black background and Buster hangs on to Tiny of Tiny Toon Adventures. *In Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian Buster and Babs appears not looking so pleased. They do a fake smile to the viewers. *In Twas The Night Before Christmas the black background turns to bullseye and Calimero appears smiling to the viewers. At that moment presents crashes in the Calimero hangs on to Tiny to Tiny Toon Adventures. Closing Logo: After the end credits a character appears on the bullseye and say their end tags. Here are the followings: *Buster Bunny: Buster appears and says And that's a wrap!. *Buster and Babs #1: Buster and Babs appears wearing hawaiian clothing and shouts out Aloha!. *Buster and Babs #2: Buster and Babs appears again. Buster tells Babs to say Goodnight Babs!. and says it. *Plucky Duck: Plucky appears and says Parting is such sweet sorrow!. (The same line from the movie Romeo and Juliet). *Baby Plucky: Plucky appears again (in his baby age) sucking his thumb and says I wanna flush it again!. and continues sucking his thumb. *Elmyra Duff: Elmyra appears and mistakenly says Let the show begin!. (This was also shown at the beginning of the episode Take Elmyra Please). *Fifi La Fume: Fifi appears and says Au revoir mon petit potato du couch!. *Furrball: Furrball appears and roars to the viewers (think the MGM lion) and apologizes by letting out a soft meow. *Dizzy Devil: Dizzy appears and says Show's over! and spins around on the bullseye and turns the entire background to a black background. *Gogo Dodo: Gogo appears and says It's been surreal! and then points a remote to the viewers and clicks as the entire background turns to a black background. *Byron Basset: Byron appears sniffing on the bullseye and let's out a simple Woof!. (This was also shown at the beginning of the episode Little Dog Lost). Closing Logo Variants: *In It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special Gogo appears again and says Season's Greetings! and does the same thing he did in his first end tag. FX/SFX: The characters appearing up to the bullseye. Music/Sounds: The opening theme to the episode for the opening and the closing theme of the show for the closing. Availibility: The opening logo appeared on some episodes of Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs. The closing logo appeared at the end of Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs. Scare Factor: None. But for the Furrball varient the roaring can get you off-guard. Category:WB logos